bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weirdo Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Masquerade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 10:19, June 28, 2010 HI!!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 18:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) err ??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']]WITH MY THEME SONG?! 19:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) i never said that. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']]WITH MY THEME SONG?! 19:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) So you joined the wiki? congrats! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) So planing to do what? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply http://bakuganfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bakugan_Fan-fiction_Wiki&diff=4626&oldid=4522 Okay, so it's not acutally the Fanon Wikia, but I did create the Wikia and edited it some, and you just insult many users here.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 19:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a dimensions account? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sure...I really don't believe you.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 19:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Please don't tell me what to do. I'm not spamming, I'm asking why you did that. I have reason to, what you did was a big "F U!" to my, and other user's, faces.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 19:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) OK wanna do any thing? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) IDK [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Good idea see ya on the role play wiki [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Weirdo. I got the Ultimate Weapon and it's almost in stock! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 17:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the compliment. Wanna be friends? Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 02:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) NOT INFECTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST LIKE TH BADGES!!!!!!!! I DON'T NEED TO BE CURED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi check my new Blog!! Oh and Good sig! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE THEM!! you are ranked something like #3 Check my new blog [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I have only 1 [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Here is the Link http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/Your_most_wanted_Bakugan [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I will try so still friends? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok are you from england? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) From US right? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 09:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Stop writing that... So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 10:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Sup. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 12:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 19:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) HI weirdo it is 10:00 pm in my Zone [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) AMAZING HUH?? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe''']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC)